


Mating Season

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [8]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Also includes Ursula (shining chariot), Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, also on my wattpad account in a fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], might be a bit cringy cos it was one of my first fanfics, so i apologise, sorry - Freeform, who else agrees that they would make cute babies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: It's Mating season and today is the day where the handsome Andrew makes his first appearance. What if when Akko accidentally gives herself bunny ears and Andrew donkey ears and a tail, they both feel the wrath of mating season and go in heat?...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Metamorphi foshus!" Akko waved her wand at a nearby squirrel but instead gave Andrew Donkey ears. She realised her mistake and turned around slowly.

"Would you mind explaining how this is useful?" 

"Uh it was a mistake! I can fix it! I swear! Metamorphi foshus!" A donkey tail. Great. 

Andrew coughed annoyance written on his face, "I'm starting to think you don't really know how to fix this." 

"Andrew!" They jumped. "Where are you?" Akko looked to where the noise was coming from and said, "Someone's here!" 

They hid behind a pillar hearing another voice mention how he shouldn't be walking around the campus on his own. They walked off leaving the two behind the pillar sighing in relief. 

Akko sighed, "Oh I'm gonna be in trouble if they find us."

Andrew touched one of his ears, "And I don't exactly want them to see me with these ears either." 

"Ugh." Akko gasped as she held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" 

Akko looked up giving a forced smile and replied,"Just peachy!" But she knew something was definitely wrong and her suspicions were confirmed when she found it hard to breathe and began gasping for air. 

"Miss Kagari?" he watched her worried,"You'd better not die, you still need to fix this!" 

She was beginning to burn up and was seeing double. Did she have a fever? Andrew caught her just as she started to fall. "Are you sure you're okay Miss Kagari? Should I call for some help?" 

She looked up, fatigue evident in her eyes, and smiled once again saying, "N-no, I'm fine, really. I bet it'll all go away in just a second!" And as if on queue, it did. She smiled, "See? It's all gone!" 

She stood up and began walking away leaving a very confused Andrew Hanbridge watching after her. He quickly arose as well and followed her. "Our only option is to go find the fountain of Polaris (sry don't know if my spelling is right). I need the power of the fountain's stars to help me unlock my potential. Then I'll have enough magic to turn us both back to normal." 

"Ugh." She held her head and slowed her steps. Was it just her or was everything spinning? Andrew noticed her change in pace and said, "Are you sure you don't need my assistance?" She nodded but then fell to her knees gripping her stomach tight. 

Andrew rushed to her side and studied her face noticing the red from earlier beginning to reappear. Akko then let out a slight gasp as he touched her forehead. Why-why did it feel so good? It was like her senses had been doubled. Just what was going on? 

"You're burning up. Do you have a fever?" 

She shook her head and wiped away at the sweat beginning to form. 

"Okay that's enough! I'm calling for help." Andrew stood up and began walking looking for someone, anyone but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

"N-no. I'm fine!" 

He looked down at her and asked, "You are most certainly not fine! Why do you not want me to help you? Why are you so stubborn?" 

She looked up and whined, "B-because then I'll miss the r-rest of the partyyyy and all the delicious fooood!" 

Andrew scowled. "You would risk your own life for a party? Just how much of a fool are you?" 

Akko scrunched her nose and replied - rather dumbly - , "I-I'm not a fool! I'm a witch!" 

He shook his head and held the bridge of his nose then huffed and bent down to lift her up (princess style of couse). Akko squeaked and a tint of pink made its way onto her cheeks. 

"W-w-w-what are you doing!" she squealed as he carried her across the yard.

"Taking you to get help." he replied. 

"B-but I told you, I don't want it!" Andrew ignored her and carried on walking. 

Then he stopped and grunted. His stomach was killing him! His growl of pain stopped Akko mid-sentence.

"Are y-you okay?" Ignored.

His attempts to ignore the pain and instead carry on walking were proven futile as his legs gave way and him and Akko were sent stumbling down. He puffed and reached for his collar to tug the shirt and let air into his lungs. Why on earth was he so damn hot?

"Are you okay?" Akko repeated, now aggravated and unsettled.

"W-what the hell have you done to me! GAH!"

"I-I didn't do anything! I mean I know that I accidentally gave you donkey ears and a tail, b-but I can fix it! I think at least! Oh gosh what have I done, what have I done, what have I done!!!" As she was waving her arms around, she hit one of Andrew's ears. Akko stopped dead in her tracks. Although it was tiny, she knew what she'd heard. 

He'd just whined.

She apologised over and over for hurting him until he grabbed her ears in an attempt to make her shut up - and also for revenge. She yelped and blushed at the sudden touch. In his surprise at her yelp, Andrew stumbled as he attempted to stand up. 

She tried pulling him up and oh my, did he just moan? They blushed bright red and their eyes widened when they locked onto each other. The air went heavy with awkwardness as she scooted away from each other looking at anything but themselves. 

The silence was broken when Andrew stood up and walked over to her and held his hand out. She looked up and he cleared his throat, "W-we won't get anywhere by staying here. The sooner we find this fountain, the sooner we can go back to normal." 

Although reluctant, she smiled and grabbed his hand. However, they soon realised that to be a bad move as the touch sent sparks down their spines and they could practically hear their heartbeats surge. 

A sweat rolled down Andrew's neck. "I-I don't k-know what kind of spell you h-have put on us, but we must hurry to fix it!" Akko released her grip and they both sighed as the thumps of their hearts. They both sighed and Akko stood up and carried on walking with Andrew following from behind. Note to self, don't touch each other.

They reached a building, "It's supposed to be at the edge of the North campus. We should be close."

Andrew sighed as they walked through a crumbling corridor with Akko lighting the way with her wand. They turned a corner and Akko gave out a happy gasp and ran up to a huge wooden door with writing on it.

"This is it!"

"You think so?" He ran up to join her. 

Akko studied the writing on the door, "Is this in French? I can't read it at all." She took a few steps back. 

Andrew went up to the door and studied it saying, "No, this is Latin." he paused before reciting the words in english, "Visitors should take heed and abide by these words, do not disturb the slumber of Arcus, those who approach upon the fountain, beware it's wrath. Well, I would say the wisest choice is for us to keep our distance." 

The door broke. This dumb girl had just kicked open the door. Just how strong was she?

"Ow! That really hurt." She looked up and froze. She was face to face with a big bear, Arcas. 

Arcas roared. 

Andrew pulled her away and ran as the bear chased after them.

"Keep running!" 

"Why were they hiding something like thiis!" she yelped.

"Aah, what a great school you have here!" 

They reached a flight of broken stairs with a ladder. 

"Look!"

With Andrew's boost, she scurried up the ladder with him shouting at her to hurry up; Arcas was advancing quickly. When she made it up, she turned around. "C'mon Andrew!" 

He began climbing the ladder but was stopped as Arcas broke it. 

He grumbled looking for another way up. Bingo!

He ran up half of the stairs, jumped on Arcas' head and leaped onto the platform where Akko was waiting. Arcas jumped after him and chased them outside where they all ran onto a bridge of pillars. They heard a crack that was soon followed by many more. The damn bridge was breaking and soon enough, they were sent tumbling.

Andrew held onto the bridge with Akko desperately clinging onto his onto his trousers, unintentionally pulling them down. He closed his eyes as Akko panicked, "Don't think I'm doing this on purpose because I swear it's not my fault!" 

"I know."

"You probably think I planned this!" 

"I really don't" 

"Liar! I know that's what you're thinking!" Arcas (every the dumb bear he was) pounced after them again breaking the bridge and sending them all towards the ground. Welp, this was the end. Very soon someone would come wandering out looking for them and find their corpses squashed on the floor and his father would probably, no definitely, sue the school and maybe even shut it down.

"Paresca Carma!" a voice shouted. Professor Ursula waved her wand and Arcas, Akko, and Andrew were pulled into protection bubbles. She then continued, "It's been a while, Arcus." 

When Akko realised she was on the ground she panicked. "Ah? W-what happened? Oh no! The shiny roood!" 

Another voice came from beneath her, "Sorry to bother you while you seem to be busy, but can you please get off of me! I'm having trouble breathing." Akko looked down to realise she was sitting on Andrew and jumped off. Andrew stood up and they both saw a gate leading to the fountain. 

She gasped, "It's the arch of the big dipper." and continued on to walk inside. Andrew said,"Hey, wait" but sighed and followed after her.

All the crazy stuff happened blah blah blah, It's too long to explain cos this is a oneshot and it's too long! Blah blah!! So if u wanna know what happened, watch the anime! (It's episode 6 season 1). Anyway, now to after they found themselves back outside of the arch...

"Ah, it's gone." Akko she looked at where the arch previous was.

"The fountain of Polaris grants the magic of the great stars to a witch who has inner brilliance, " Andrew and Akko turned around to see Professor Ursula, "But if one who isn't yet worthy of receiving the magic comes to the fountain, it will vanish before her eyes. Seems like you came to this place a bit too soon." 

Akko looked down, "I know. Well I, I was hoping that if I found the fountain of Polaris, maybe it would acknowledge my hidden potential as a witch. But then I realised, that's not something someone can acknowledge you for. It's something that should be earned in hard work. Professor Ursula then said, "That's right. But I think that deep down, you knew that from the beginning." Akko slowly raised her head and started to cry saying, "I really..wanna be..just like Chariot. One day I'll be like her." Professor Ursula smiled and walked up to Akko then said, "Here." and gave her the Shining Rod. She then said, "Return here in the future. After you've learned a bit more of course." Akko then wiped her tears and said, "Right!" while Andrew was smiling from the back. Professor Ursula then turned to Andrew and said while rubbing her hands, "E-excuse me, I'll remove the spell Akko cast on you. But if you wouldn't mind, please keep this between us." Andrew then smiled and said, "Understood. It's our secret. I won't tell anyone about this place." 

Change!...

Just then, Akko and Andrew both gasped in pain. Ursula looked at them both with worry and said, "A-are you both okay?" Andrew looked at her and winced in pain and then said, "U-um, well ever since Miss Kagari gave us animal features, we have been feeling...weird." Akko held her stomach and groaned. Professor Ursula then put her hand on her chin and thought hard. She then gasped and said, "Wait! What season is this?" Andrew replied, "S-spring, why do you ask?" Professor Ursula then let out a big gasp and blushed saying, "I-it;s mating season!" Andrew's eyes popped out of his sockets, but Akko looked confused and then asked, "What's mating season?" Ursula and Andrew both looked at Akko surprised at her lack of knowledge. Andrew sighed and Ursula chuckled with a sweat dropping down her face and said, "W-well mating season is the time of year when animals show l-love to each other and have intercourse." Akko's eyes then bulged out of their sockets as she blushed bright red and looked at Andrew. He looked away and she went on her knees and said, "I'm SOO SORRY! I-I didn't to-" she then gasped as if all the air had been knocked out of her and fainted. Andrew looked down at her and Professor Ursula gasped and said (knowing full well that she could easily use magic to carry her), "A-akko? Gahh!! U-um Andrew if you wouldn't mind, please help me carry her to my room. But avoid touching her skin." Andrew nodded and then bent down to once again carry her princess style.

When she was in his arms, Andrew felt a pain in his head. He groaned as he once again started to grow hot. He proceeded to follow Professor Ursula to her study to fix whatever was going on. He needed an explanation and quick. Why did mating season have to be now??? Every step he took with Akko in his arms jut seemed all the more frustrating. The quicker they reached the study, the quicker the effects would wear off, or at least he hoped. They finally reached the room and Andrew was a sweating mess. His hair was slightly messy and he was breathing heavily. Ursula looked at him pitifully and told him to lay her down on the bed. As he finally lost contact with Akko, he started to cool down. He then turned to face Professor Ursula and said, "Could you please tell me what's going on and how to stop it?" Ursula went over to her desk and opened her book to a page and said, "Once again, it's mating season where animals mate. Due to the fact that Akko turned you both into part human and part animal, the effects of mating season and the pheromones being set off, it counts for the both f you. Since you were both in contact with each other when you were turned into animals, you both started to release ph-pheromones at each other. Normally, this spell would be easy to remove, however since the effects of the season are at work, changing you back would be difficult as it would mean to stop producing pheromones and alter your system. The only way to relieve your pain would be to...you know." Ursula blushed and so did Andrew. He sighed once again and held the bridge of his nose and said, "This girl is causing me so much trouble. How will we even get out of this mess?" Ursula looked down and continued to fumble around her things looking for a solution. She then said, "A-anyway, you must stay here until we can figure out a cure." and returned to searching. 

Andrew groaned and sat on the bed. He slightly touched Akko's foot causing a shiver to be sent down his spine. Ursula then gasped and quickly left the room. Andrew watched her and then shouted, "Wait, where are you going?" but Ursula was too far to hear. Andrew then stood up and turned around to see Akko still sleeping. He then sighed and said, "You have caused me so much trouble." He then smiled and said, "But it's been fun." His warm smile warmed up his body and then he felt a tug at his heart strings. He whined and then sat back down on the bed. He started to once again heat up and sweat and his stomach hurt even more than before. He held it and gasped as he started to pant. His vision became blurry and as he started to fall onto the bed, his arm hit Akko's causing them both to shiver. He then once again gave out a wanting groan and flumped down next to Akko. He turned to look at her and then once again, his vision started to blur. He started to whine when Ursula pushed open her door and then mixed a few potions together. She also filled a bucket with ice cold water and dabbed Andrew with a cloth soaked in it. Although he started to cool down, it was still unbearable. Andrew sat up, removed his suit jacket and waist coat leaving him with his button up shirt and tie, and dabbed himself with more water to soak himself as he rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt at the collar for fresh air and watched as Ursula grabbed her mixed potion and poured it into Akko's mouth. Akko then gasped and sat up. She looked around to see Ursula looking at her with a relieved smile and Andrew looking at her while dabbing himself with his tie loosened, hair ruffled, slightly unbuttoned and rolled up shirt, and sweating. She quickly turned her head and blushed covering her face. Andrew looked at her confused at her reaction and then looked down and realised just why she was blushing. The water had soaked his shirt causing his chest to be fully visible. He blushed and then said, "U-um." 

Ursula cleared her throat and chuckled as they both turned around to look at her. "So love birds, we need to figure out a way to fix this. This case has never happened before, but I will go to the library and look for a solution. Both of you MUST stay in this room." They both blushed as she walked out the room but then popped her head back in to say, "Oh, and don't get too intimate!" Akko blushed a bright red and Andrew also blushed and looked away leaving Ursula to burst out laughing as she left. Andrew continued dabbing himself with the cloth as Akko slowly stood up. She quickly turned around with her eyes closed and shouted, "I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU INTO THIS!" Andrew sighed and looked up at her then sighed for the umptienth time and said, "It's ok. At least this evening turned out to be somewhat fun." Akko slowly opened her eyes and said, "F-fun?! She then gave a big smile and ran up to Andrew and closed up on his face then said, "YOU HAD FUN? WOW!! I'M SO GLAD YOU HAD FUN!" Andrew covered his ears and stared directly into her eyes. They were sparkling. Andrew blushed and quickly turned around. Akko noticed his movement and being the curious girl she was, she move directly in front of his face again and shouted, "Whaat?" Andrew avoided her question and kept on turning, however Akko just grumbled and annoyingly kept on facing him and repeating 'what'. 

Andrew finally snapped and then quickly stood up causing Akko to trip over. Andrew quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor, but that sent a hot sensation through their arms causing Andrew to quickly let go and groan. Although, this was different. Not only did they start to feel dizzy and start to heat up, they also started thinking about each other. Akko closed her eyes and banged her head against the bed post trying to get thoughts of him out of her head and Andrew held his head. His head was filled with thoughts of Akko and Akko alone. They groaned and both fell to the floor panting for breath as the torture was over. Andrew then said in between breaths, "A-are you okay Miss Kagari?" He looked over to see Akko in a hot mess. She was holding her stomach and her hair was a mess. "M-miss Kagari?" he said. He then reached over to touch her and check if she was alright, but was then hit away by a force field of sorts. 

He tried over and over again, but to no avail. Akko then looked up to see herself submerged in a force field. She saw Andrew attempting over and over to gain access into it, however heard nothing. She attempted to touch it, but was then burned causing herself to burn up. The pain was excruciating and Akko screamed and burst out crying. Andrew heard her and started crashing against the field to break it. Meanwhile, Akko's body was burning up and it started moving on its own. Her arms went up and her legs spread apart. One of her hands then reached down and as she touched her stomach, the clothing there started to fade away. Andrew continued to crash even harder against the field and then looked around for something. As he had no knowledge of magic, he picked random potions and threw them at the force field. This seemed to be effective as the field started to slowly fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Once it had completely vanished, Akko flumped onto the floor and started breathing heavily to catch her breath. Andrew sighed in relief and as he faced her, he blushed as he realised the piece of clothing around her stomach was gone. Akko opened her eyes to see Andrew staring at her. She looked to where he was staring and then screamed and covered her stomach. Andrew then whipped his head in another direction. Akko then stood up and touched her waist then stared angrily at Andrew and said, "Y-y-you didn't see anything okay!" Andrew nodded and then Akko screamed. Andrew quickly turned his head to see the piece of clothing surrounding Akko's waist start to fade. He blushed tomato red and then cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He then said, "W-what's going on with your clothes? Everywhere you seem to touch seems to fade away." Akko covered her waist and stomach and then said, "I-I don't know. It must be to do with that magic that surrounded me. Oh, thanks by the way. For saving me." Andrew nodded and said, "J-just don't touch anything else before it disappears too." Akko nodded but then immediately touched the bed sheets in an attempt to stand up causing them to disappear. Akko panicked and tripped over falling onto Andrew. She grabbed onto his shirt whilst endlessly apologising causing it to also fade away. Andrew then screamed, "GAAH! I told you not to touch anything!" Akko them immediately sat up and shut her eyes apologising even more.

She then moved to try and stand up. Andrew growled and Akko immediately opened here eyes. She looked down to see where she was sitting and then her face went 50 shades of red. "I-I-I-I'M SOOO SORRY!" Akko screamed out as she struggled to stand without touching anything. However, that only caused Andrew to growl even louder as she continued to move. He grabbed her waist causing a shiver to run down her spine and then stuttered out while blushing deep red, "S-stop m-moving." Akko stopped in her place and then squealed as he slowly lifted her up and placed her onto the ground. Andrew then started panting heavily and as Akko held out her hand to see if he was alright, he put his out and said, "Wait! Don't touch me!." Akko then pulled her hand back in and went on her knees again and screamed a million more apologies.

Andrew stood up annoyed and walked up to the door opening it until Akko screamed, "WAIT! Professor Ursula told us not to leave!" However, Andrew wasn't leaving and as he stepped out the door, a light flashed and he was pushed back. Akko then said, "It looks like Professor Ursula put a spell on the door." Andrew grumbled and sat down on the bed. He then looked at Akko and sighed saying, "It's going to be okay. We are going to get out of this." Akko took this as an insult and said witch puffed out cheeks, "Are you saying my magic isn't good enough? I know I got us in this mess, but have some faith in me!" Andrew groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose once again. He was too tired to bother talking back to Akko.

Akko then let out a tiny squeal and blushed once again. Andrew looked in her direction and then looked down to see where she was looking. He then gasped as he saw his chest and stomache fully revealed. His shirt had faded away at her touch. He grumbled and Akko looked at him apologetically. Just then, an idea popped in Andrew's mind. Maybe it could work! Andrew stood up and rummaged around. Akko then looked at him and questioning what he was doing and then he turned around with a pair of gloves in his hand. He then walked up to Akko, bent down and placed the gloves over her hands. Akko then frowned and said, "Do you really think a pair of gloves are going to help?" Andrew also frowned and answered, "At least I'm trying! I may not know magic, but I can at least TRY and help!" As Akko stood up, she touched the bed post and gasped, but it didn't disappear. Andrew smirked and said, "See." Akko grumbled but sat back down.

She then said, "So what do we do now?" Andrew had no answer and they both just sat there. Andrew then groaned as his legs started to heat up. "Andrew?" Akko looked at him worried. Andrew slowly stood up but fell back as his legs started burning up. Akko ran to his side to try and help him up, but as she grabbed onto his arms, her heart skipped a beat and her body heated up. However, she still continued to pull him up despite the pain. When Andrew was almost at his feet, Akko's face started to burn red. She started to pant and then tripped. Akko fell on the ground and Andrew fell flat on top of her. They both gulped for air and as Andrew attempted to pull himself off her, he failed and instead went pummeling down crashing onto her causing her to shout in pain. He apologised and as he attempted to stand up again but once again failed, their cheeks touched as he fell back down. They both shivered and Akko started to pant. She started moving beneath him in an attempt to stand up, however that caused Andrew to growl once again as he placed his arms next to her face. He then said, "S-stop moving!" Akko's stomach started to hurt and in an attempt to touch it, she ended up also touching Andrew's making him gasp. Akko blushed and immediately apologised. Andrew then once again attempted to stand, but when he fell, both his and Akko groaned as their places slammed against each other. Andrew's face went many shades of red as he apologised.

The heat got worse and their blood started to boil. Akko then hoisted herself up causing them to move against each other. Andrew let out another groan and blushed even deeper red. Akko then also blushed and pushed him off her. At the loss of contact, they both started to cool down. Andrew's legs got back to normal and he stood up. He then held out his hand at Akko to help her stand. Although she rejected it and said whilst waving her hands around, "Have you not learnt anything? If we touch each other, bad things'll happen!" She then stood up and Professor Ursula entered through the door. Akko gasped and shouted, "Professorrrr, where have you been!!!" Ursula chuckled and went to her desk. She brewed a couple of potions together and then added a feather. She mixed the potion together and then poured it into two test tubes. She then said, "Here, drink this." Andrew and Akko did took the potions out of hers hands and drank them. A bright light shined and they were back to normal.

Akko no longer had bunny ears and Andrew no longer had donkey ears and a tail. Their clothes had also been repaired along with everything else that disappeared. Akko sighed and flumped onto the bed and Andrew cleared his throat and fixed his tie. Ursula then looked at them and smiled. "Well now that everything is over, we must hurry back to the party. You have both been away for too long. Ursula walked out the door and Andrew and Akko followed. As they walked out the door, their shoulders touched and they blushed hard. Ursula looked back and thought, "I wonder what happened while I was gone."


End file.
